


Аллегро

by mnogabukv



Category: La Mosca
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, OOC, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Аллегро - был такой злодейский персонаж, симпатичный, но играющий против "наших". Увлекался мальчиками и специализировался на фехтовании. Как они могли бы альтернативно сражаться





	Аллегро

Характер взаимодействия Аллегро и Накаи выглядел несколько странно.  
\- Живо, Аллегро! Весьма живо, весело, быстро! еще быстрее! Да не туда, придурок! Мимо!  
\- ...  
\- Чем это вы занимаетесь здесь, Накаи?  
\- Дерусь, Хиикен, сражаюсь на ножах и саблях, а ты о чем подумал? придурок...  
Хиикен, застенчиво:  
\- Может быть ты все же применишь свою секретную супертехнику?  
\- ....?  
\- Ну, ту, с откидыванием волос за спину...И еще так плечиком плаааавно поведешь...  
Сражающийся Аллегро невольно прислушивается к сладострастным замечаниям блондина и пропускает внезапный выпад своего противника.  
Накаи торжествующе врезает ему по челюсти тяжелым ботинком, и в справедливом негодовании оборачивается к Хиикену:  
\- Как же ты меня бесишь, придурок! Вечно болтаешь под руку какую-то чушь!..  
Хиикен окатывает Накаи мощной струей воды из пожарного шланга. Длинноволосому приходится снять рубашку и брюки, чтобы выжать одежду, а заодно еще и трусы, и носки и высушить мокрые волосы...  
Едва пришедший в себя Аллегро мгновенно впадает в блаженнейшее беспамятство, не забыв при этом включить невесть откуда взявшуюся видеокамеру, нацеленную на голый торс и все остальное Накаи.  
Хиикен мечтательно усаживается напротив пытающегося обсохнуть естественным путем Накаи.  
\- А знаешь, каждый раз когда я наблюдаю за тем, как ты купаешься, я почему-то представляю себя голую Дженни...  
Накаи фыркает, бросая кокетливо снисходительный взгляд из-под длинных пушистых ресниц, точно такой, какой обожает придурок-блондинчик.  
\- Чушь, ты тогда Дженни даже в глаза не видел, и не подозревал о ее существовании...  
\- Ну и что? Зато о такой красотке я и мечтал всю жизнь...  
\- ?  
\- О красивой и стройной брюнетке, с роскошными длинными волосами...  
Обнаженный Накаи недоверчиво хмыкает и вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
\- И?..  
Живо! Быстро! Еще быстрее! Придурок!   
У Аллегро появилась целая кинопленка компрометирующих видеозаписей и фотографий.  
Многообещающее обучающее видео с уроками танцев, где Накаи обучает Хиикена разным мазуркам и вальсам.  
Все-таки Накаи наполовину был настоящим темпераментным итальянцем, музыка и горячие латиноамериканские танцы были в его крови.

 

2015


End file.
